Nankurunaisa
by Hikari 'Kari' Kimura
Summary: The story starts out with Kagura as a high school student. To earn money for college Kagura baby-sits for the Takahashi's. Sesshomaru is a college student. This story is about their lives. Chapters 1-7 are rewritten.
1. Chapter One

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

_

* * *

_

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagura woke up to her alarm clock when it starts buzzing at five am. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she took off her night clothes and went in the shower and washed her hair and the rest of her body. As soon as she was done, she turned off the water and put on a towel and went to the sink to brush her teeth. It was five thirty when she got out of the bathroom and went to her room she shared with her younger sister Kanna who was still asleep. Kagura went to her closet on her side of the room and put on her school uniform. She got her brush off her side of the stand between her and Kanna bed. She put her hair up in a hair tie. When it was six she went to her younger sister bed and start to shake her gently. "Kanna wake up" she said.

"Is anyone else up besides you Nee-San" Kanna said as she got up and out of bed rubbing her eyes.

"Have you heard anyone yelling yet?" Kagura asked and Kanna shook her head no. Kanna went to get ready for school while Kagura went downstairs to the kitchen to see both her mother and father who looked like they just woken up a few minute ago. Kagura walked over to her mother who was eight and a half months pregnant and helped make breakfast. As soon as they got done cooking breakfast the rest of the family came to the kitchen to get their breakfast and started eating it.

"Bya-Nii can me and Kageromaru borrow your car?" Juromaru ask his older brother Byakuya.

Byakuya looked at both Juromaru and Kageromaru with a questionable look on his face. "What do you need my car for? Both of you don't have you licenses yet. Seeing as you two are not old enough yet." Byakuya said.

"And both of you are grounded for getting suspended again." Kaguya yelled at both of her sons. "I'm surprised that you two haven't been expelled yet."

"It surprises the rest of us as well." Byakuya whispered to Kagura. Kagura nodded at him.

"What are you doing today?" Kagura asked taking a sip from her glass of milk.

"I'm going to help mom to keep an eye on those two." Byakuya indicated to Kageromaru and Juromaru. "So they don't raise mom stress levels. Also I have to fix something that they broke."

When breakfast was over Kagura grabbed her bag and left the house along with her three younger siblings Muso, Kanna, and Hakudoshi. Kagura parted ways from her younger siblings heading for the high school while Muso heads for the middle school and Kanna and Hakudoshi head for the elementary school.

When Kagura got to school, she went to her locker only to see her best friend Jakotsu stand by his locker which was right next to hers. "So it's devils night, the best night of the year. Of course after Halloween, but still the best night." Jakotsu said and then asked "Do you babysit tonight?"

"No" Kagura said. "I told the family I usually babysit for that I can't for the few days."

"That great, then I'll see you at six tonight so we can get back at the people we hate. I hate those people think just because I'm a guy I can't be attracted to other guys." Jakotsu said.

"I don't care if you are into guys, just as long as you stop hitting on me." InuYasha came up to them with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. "I have a girlfriend you know." InuYasha pointed to Kagome.

"I know but I just can't help myself. Not when your stand there looking sexy." Jakotsu said. "I can say the same thing about you Miroku."

Miroku was about to say something when the bell rang. Kagura and Jakotsu walked to their class. During the lunch period Kagura and Jakotsu went outside to sit under the tree they always eat lunch. "Do you think you can get you brother to lend us his car for tonight?" Jakotsu asked.

"I think so, that's if he isn't doing anything tonight." Kagura said. "Besides did you finished my costume yet?"

"Are you assuming that I wouldn't get it done by tomorrow." Jakotsu had a hurt look on his face. "I got it done last night. I'll give it to you tonight." Lunch soon got over and they went back to class. After school was over Kagura went to cram school. After cram school Kagura went home to find her brother sitting at the table.

"How was your classes Kagura" Byakuya asked her.

"They were okay. Do you mind if I…" Kagura started to asked but Byakuya held his hand up to cut her off he knew what she was going to do tonight. If he didn't have to work in the morning he joined her and her friend he knew as Jakotsu.

"Just as long as you pay for gas, but I guess I shouldn't say that to you since I know you will put gas in my car every time you use it. Just make sure you get here by twelve since it's Fridays and both mom and dad will throw a fit if your out later than that."

"Thanks Bya-Nii" Kagura said. "Where is everyone?"

"Mom's at an appointment, she'll be home in a minute. Kanna studying, Hakudoshi playing a video game. Juromaru and Kageromaru are surprising quiet. As for the rest I have no idea."

"I'm home" Kaguya announce coming into the room where Kagura and Byakuya were. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing much. How was the appointment?" Byakuya asked.

"Everything's fine with the baby. Although I should keep my stress levels down." Kaguya began taking stuff out for dinner. Kagura got up to set the table. After dinner is done Byakuya called everyone for dinner.

"Hey sweetheart" Naraku kissed Kaguya and touched her belly. "How's my little man doing today?" He talked to Kaguya belly and felt the baby kicked. He removed his hand as he sat down at the table.

"Are you sure that it's going to be a he?" Goshinki asked his father. "It could be a girl."

"I just know." Naraku laugh. "Hakudoshi do you want a little brother or sister?"

"A brother" Hakudoshi answered.

"Kanna?" Naraku turned to her.

"I want a little sister." Kanna continue to eat her dinner.

"So mom why don't you want to know whether the baby going to be a boy or girl?" Muse asked.

"I like being surprise. I didn't know what all of you were before you all were born." Kaguya smiled. "I remembered when I was pregnant with Kagura. Your father was so sure that she was going to be a he. However Byakuya who just two years old was so sure that Kagura was going to be a she. So your father decided to make a bet with Byakuya."

"Dad how can you make a bet with a two year old?" Muso asked.

"Yeah, what was the bet." Juromaru asked.

"That I was going to quit smoking." Naraku said. "I miss smoking."

"You shouldn't have made that bet." Kagura laugh along with the rest of her family. When dinner got over Kagura and Kanna cleared off the table and washed the dishes. Kagura notice the time was seven o'clock. She went to Byakuya room to find him looking around in his room. "Searching for something?"

"Found it" Byakuya had what he was looking for in his hand. "Oh the keys." With his other hand, he pulled the keys out of his pocket and toss them to Kagura.

Kagura caught them. "Later" she went downstairs to meet her father.

"Be home at midnight." Naraku told her.

"Okay dad." Kagura walked past her father and out the door.

* * *

_**Kari Kimura:** The reason I decided for the rewrite is because I felt it needed it. If anyone has any questions please go here._

_http:/ hikarikimura. webs. com /apps/forums /show/532053 1-questions_

_Just take out the spaces._


	2. Chapter Two

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

* * *

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sesshomaru woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned of the alarm while getting up. He took a shower and got dressed. He left his room going towards the dinning room for breakfast. "Sesshomaru Onii-Sama, good morning." His younger half sister Rin called to him.

"Morning Rin, father, Izayoi." Sesshomaru began to eat his breakfast.

"Morning Sesshomaru. Have you seen InuYasha yet?" Izayoi asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"No" Sesshomaru simply replied.

"I'll get him." Rin eagerly said getting down from her chair.

"No Rin finish your breakfast I'll make sure InuYasha is awake." Inu no Taishou got up from his seat. He left the room and returned five minutes later. "He'll be down in a few minutes." He sat back in his seat and continued to eat dinner.

"What did you tell him dear?" Izayoi asked her husband.

"That unless your not home for some reason, meal time is for the family." Inu no Taishou said.

InuYasha came into the dinning room yawning. He sat down between Sesshomaru and Rin.

"You wouldn't be yawning if you went to bed at a decent time InuYasha." Inu no Taishou looked over at his youngest son.

"Yeah, yeah" InuYasha rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he ate breakfast.

"Hey I was thinking how about a movie night tonight as a family?" Inu no Taishou asked his entire family.

Sesshomaru turned to his father. "I have plans this evening and I don't plan to back out from them."

"Understandable" Inu no Taishou said. "How about Sunday?" The others agree to have a family night on Sunday.

Sesshomaru finished his breakfast and left the dinning room. He went back to his room to get his stuff. He went to his car. He started his car and drove to the college he went to. He went to one of his two morning classes.

"Yo Sesshomaru" Bankotsu called to him after morning classes. "Hey Ruri called me to asked if you were still going to meet us at that new café."

"Yes, I'm still going." Sesshomaru put his books in his car. "Who's all going to be there?"

"Besides you and me. Just Hari, Ruri, and my girlfriend Kikyou. Hey why don't you invite that Kagura that babysits Rin. I see the way you look at her when we go to your place while your parents are gone." Bankotsu suggested to him.

"I don't know how to contact her. The only I see her is only when she is babysitting Rin." Sesshomaru said getting into the car.

Bankotsu got in the passenger seat. "Well your parents know her number, why don't you ask them."

"Are you going to badger me about her for the rest of the car ride?" Sesshomaru annoyed by Bankotsu at the moment.

"Alright I'll stop." Bankotsu turned on the car radio. They listen to music until they reach their destination. "So who paying for lunch?"

"You are." Sesshomaru said. As soon as lunch as over they went back to the college for their afternoon classes.

"Hey Sesshomaru" Ruri came up to Sesshomaru before their afternoon class started. "Your not going to bail are you?"

"No, Bankotsu said you called him to asked if I was still coming with you guys. Why do you insist that I come?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you don't really go anywhere expect school and the few places we drag you to." Ruri said smiling. "I'm looking forward to meeting Bankotsu girlfriend."

"I'll see you tonight. Don't forget." Ruri said before leaving. Sesshomaru went to class. When class got over, he went to his car. He drove home. When he enters the house he see the family servant Jaken cleaning. He went to his room and turned on the music. He got on his computer to begin an essay.

"Sesshomaru-Sama will you be here for dinner or are you leaving before dinner?" Jaken asked him.

"Yes, I'm not leaving until after dinner." Sesshomaru not paying attention to Jaken.

"Of course Sesshomaru-Sama. If you excuse me." Jaken left the room.

Sesshomaru finished his essay just in time for dinner. He saved and printed his essay. He went down to see his younger sister and step mother already in the dinning room. InuYasha and Inu no Taishou came in last. Everyone sat down and stated eating dinner.

"Sesshomaru who do you have plans with tonight and where are you going?" Inu no Taishou asked his eldest son.

"Just meeting Bankotsu and some other friends at that new café." Sesshomaru said.

"What about you InuYasha? Do you have any plans?" Izayoi ask.

"Just meeting Kagome, that's all." InuYasha took a bite of his food.

When dinner ended Sesshomaru said good night to Everyone and left the house going to the car. He drove to the new café he was going to meet the others.


	3. Chapter Three

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

_

* * *

_

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_

* * *

_**

Jakotsu waited for Kagura at his place to be picked up. Kagura arrived in her brother car. "Hey" said Jakotsu getting into the car. He put the box he was carrying in the back seat and set his book bag on his lap as he sat in the car. "Instead of randomly tping someone this year like we always do. Why don't we tp someone that deserves to get tp?"

"Like who?" Kagura asked.

"You remember that idiot that trashed my house a few weeks back?" Jakotsu opened the bag to take out a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I remembered. Let me guess that's his address, right?" Kagura said putting the car into drive.

Jakotsu smiled. "Yep," Jakotsu told her the address. "After we're done lets go to that new café everyone is talking about."

"I don't see a problem just as long as I'm home by midnight." Kagura turned left and drove five miles before turning right. She parked the car in front an apartment building.

"He we are" Jakotsu got out of the car. "Looks like no one home. " He handed a role of toilet paper to Kagura as they went to the right apartment. He took the carton of eggs out of the bag. While Kagura was putting toilet paper around the door and in the mailbox. Jakotsu did the same thing with the eggs. When he felt there was enough smashed eggs on his door and mail box, he took out some spray paint and spray on the door. A few minutes later Kagura and Jakotsu left. "Too bad I won't see his face when he sees what we done."

Sesshomaru had just arrived at the café he was supposed to meet Bankotsu and the others. He went inside to see Hari, Ruri, and Bankotsu talking to a woman he hadn't met before. Bankotsu turned to see Sesshomaru. "Yo, Sesshomaru over here."

"Since Sesshomaru here, I'm going to order. Now what do you all want." Hari asked. They told her what they wanted. Hari went to the counter to order.

"I'm going to help her." Ruri said before joining her cousin.

Bankotsu placed his arm around his girlfriend. "Sesshomaru this is my girlfriend."

"Higurashi, Kikyou" Kikyou introduced herself.

"Takahashi, Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru thought for a minute as to why the last name sounds familiar. "Higurashi? Are you related to Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Yes, she's my younger sister." Kikyou said of first and then remember his last name. "My sister is dating your brother. InuYasha I believe, right?"

"That right. Speaking of dating, Sesshomaru have you asked…" Bankotsu said.

"No" Sesshomaru interrupted Bankotsu.

"About what?" Ruri asked as she and Hari walked back over to them.

"I was asking about whether he invited Kagura to come tonight." Bankotsu took his drink from Hari.

"Who's Kagura" Hari asked.

Bankotsu took a drink and then said. "Kagura is a senior in high school that babysit his younger sister. You should see him when she's around. We went to his house one time and were talking about something. Well his parents were gone so Kagura was babysitting. When we got inside his attention went from me to her."

"What does she look like?" Ruri asked ignoring Sesshomaru death glare. Bankotsu told her what Kagura looked like.

"Are we going to discuss something else besides this." Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope, not until you get yourself a girlfriend." Hari said. "Oh alright" Hari noticed the look on Sesshomaru face that told her to drop it. "I'll drop it for now."

"Bankotsu how did you and Kikyou-San meet?" Ruri asked changing the subject.

Kagura parked outside the café. "So this is the place." Kagura turned off the car and got out.

Jakotsu got out of the car and said. "Yep, now lets see what the inside looks like." They enter the café. They headed to the counter to order. Kagura order a hot chocolate while Jakotsu ordered a coffee. "Who are they, and why are they looking at us?"

"What" Kagura looked in the direction Jakotsu was looking. She saw two girls looking in her direction. "I have no idea.

"Oh well, let sit down over there." Jakotsu led the say to a table, only to be suddenly dragged by the girl that was looking at him to where she was before.

"Yo Kagura, Jakotsu what's up" Bankotsu asked.

"Nothing much" Kagura said looking as confused as Jakotsu was at being dragged to this spot.

"Oh sorry about Ruri." Bankotsu said. "That's Shirai, Hari" he pointed one of the woman. "And that's Shiina, Ruri." He pointed to the woman that pointed to the woman who dragged them. "Takahashi, Sesshomaru" indicating to the man on his left. "And the best for last. My girlfriend Higurashi, Kikyou."

"I'm Snake, Jakotsu and this is my best friend Onigumo, Kagura." Jakotsu said. "Now that we all know each other, I must ask Bankotsu where did you get…"

"Really Jakotsu are you going to flirt with me in front of my girlfriend?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes" Jakotsu answered. "I also intend to flirt with him too." Jakotsu indicated towards Sesshomaru. The others laugh at this. They talked for a while until Kagura announced that she's going to head home. "Later" Jakotsu said winking at both Bankotsu and Sesshomaru.

Kagura saw this and laugh. They went outside heading towards the car. She dropped him off at his house before going to the gas station to fill up the tank. After she paid, she went home. She took the box that Jakotsu gave her out of the car. She went into the to her bedroom. She put the box next to her bed. She looked at the clock that read it was eleven thirty. She change into pajamas and laid down on her bed.

Sesshomaru watch Kagura leave with Jakotsu, he felt sort of jealous that Kagura was leaving with Jakotsu even though he now know that Jakotsu's more interested in me than woman.

"That's interesting. Now I see why you like Kagura so much." Hari said. "Anyway I'm going home. I'll be on the chat for a bit. If you see me talk to me. Later." Hari left with Ruri.

"That sounds like a good idea. I need to drop Kikyou off at home." Bankotsu escorted Kikyou out. Sesshomaru was the last of the group to leave. He drove home to see a black house. He went into the house and into his room.


	4. Chapter Four

_**Kari Kimura: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Kagura: Wind_Sorceress**_

_**Sesshomaru: Inu_Yokai**_

_**InuYasha: Inu_Hanyo**_

_**Kagome: Caring_Miko**_

_**Kikyou: Love_Miko**_

_**Bankotsu: Leader_of_Seven**_

_**Jakotsu: Gay_Love**_

_**Sango: Sweet_Girl**_

_**Miroku: Lover_Monk**_

_**Hari: Purple_Eyes**_

* * *

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagura tossed and turned for over an hour and half, but she couldn't sleep at all. She gets off her bed. She left her room and headed downstairs to the living room. She turned on the family computer and signed into her chat.

_**Gay_Love: "**Oh come on u know u want to."_

_**Gay_Love: "**Hey Kagura, couldn't get any sleep?"_

_**Wind_Sorceress: "**Nope."_

_**Leader_of_Seven: **"Finally someone got his attention away from me. I have a girlfriend and she is on here. Have some sense."_

_**Lover_Monk: **"Ur not the only one who he flirts with. At school InuYasha and I get hit on all the time in front of Sango and Kagome. And they laugh."_

_**Sweet_Girl: **"We laugh because of the way u two look when he flirts with you, lol"_

_**Purple_Eyes: **"What do their faces look like?"_

_**Caring_Miko: **"I took a pic one time. I put it in my online album. Here is the link." (Gives link)_

_**Inu_Hanyo: **"You took a pic without us knowing"_

_**Caring_Miko: **"Got a problem with that?"_

_**Sweet_Girl: **"You didn't know? We did exactly hides ourselves while taking the pictures."_

_**Inu_Hanyo: **"There more than one?"_

_**Inu_Yokai: **"That's an interesting look on your face InuYasha."_

_**Inu_Hanyo: **"Shut up"_

_**Lover_Monk: **InuYasha I checked it out. They have videos too"_

_**Inu_Hanyo: **"WHAT"_

_**Love_Miko: **"Lol"_

_**Leader_of_Seven: **"Lol"_

_**Leader_of_Seven: **"I love the video. It's funny."_

_**Inu_Hanyo: **"Kagome why didn't you tell me? Did anyone else here knew about these pictures and videos?"_

_**Wind_Sorceress: **"I knew. I saw Sango and Kagome take those pictures."_

_**Lover_Monk: **"To think that the beautiful Sango and the sweet Kagome would do something like this to us."_

_**Love_Miko: **"I'm tired. Going to bed."_

_**Love_Miko: **"Night" (Signs out)_

_**Purple_Eyes: **"This laughing is tiring me out. Later." (Signs out)_

_**Caring_Miko: **"I'm going to bed to see you tomorrow InuYasha." (Signs out)_

_**Inu_Hanyo: **"I'm going to oversleep as it is. Night people." (Signs out)_

_**Lover_Monk: **"Looks like everyone's leaving. Sango want to come over to my place?"_

_**Sweet_Girl: **"Nice try Miroku." (Signs out)_

_**Lover_Monk: **(Signs out)_

_**Leader_of_Seven: **"Sesshomaru are you going to ask Kagura something?"_

_**Inu_Yokai: **"Are you still pestering me about it?"_

_**Wind_Sorceress: **"I'm still here."_

_**Leader_of_Seven: **"I know you here Kagura."_

_**Leader_of_Seven: **"So ask her already."_

_**Inu_Yokai: **"That is none of your business Bankotsu."_

_**Leader_of_Seven: **"I think it is."_

_**Wind_Sorceress: **"Ask me what?"_

_**Leader_of_Seven: **"Well I leave you to that." (Signs out)_

_**Inu_Yokai: **"What are you doing Halloween night?"_

_**Wind_Sorceress: **"Taking my younger sister and brother and their friends out."_

_**Inu_Yokai: **"Rin wants me to take her and a friend of her out. Want to join us with your younger siblings and their friends?"_

_**Wind_Sorceress: **"Sure, what time and where do you want to meet you?"_

_**Inu_Yokai: **"I'll pick you up at your place at six o'clock pm." _

_**Inu_Yokai: **"What time does your younger siblings friends come over?"_

_**Wind_Sorceress: **"They get here at three. I'm really tired. Goodnight." (Signs out)_

_**Inu_Yokai:** (Signs out)_

Kagura turned off the computer. She heads up to her room. She get into bed and once comfortable she fell straight asleep.

Sesshomaru closed his laptop. He found himself thinking more about Kagura everyday. He couldn't get her out his head despite telling himself that he'll never fall for a girl. How Bankotsu knew about his feelings for Kagura is a mystery to him. Is it obvious? He wandered. He decided to put on a stronger front. He went to his futon and laid down and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

_

* * *

_

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Five_**

* * *

Kagura and Kanna went downstairs for breakfast. No one else was up beside their parents. Their mother Kaguya putting food on the table and their father Naraku reading the newspaper. Kagura and Kanna sat down at the table. Naraku glance over his newspaper at his daughters. "Morning girls" Naraku said before turning his attention back to the paper.

"Morning dad" Kagura and Kanna said as their brothers started to come in one by one.

"Morning mom." Kagura looked at her mom who was severing breakfast. "Need any help?"

"No sweetie." Kaguya said. "Kanna which one of your friends are coming over?"

"Just Shiori-San" Kanna said. "Nee-Chan did Jakotsu-San finished it."

"Yes, it's in our room." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru entered Rin's room. Rin was playing house with her friend Asagi and Asagi younger sister Ai. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Onii-Sama" Rin went to her closet and brought out her costume. "Do you like my costume? Asagi-Chan, Ai-Chan, and I are going to be princesses." Rin put the costume back into the closet. "Mama said we can put them on later. What are you going to dress up as?"

"Nothing in particular." Sesshomaru didn't really care for costumes.

"What if Kagura-Sama is wearing a costume and your not." Rin said smiling. "InuYasha Onii-Sama told me we were joining up with Kagura-Sama."

"InuYasha told you so. Do you know how did InuYasha came across this information?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nee-Chan it's pretty." Kanna held up her costume to get a better look. "Jakotsu-San is amazing."

Kagura held up her own costume. It was a long dress that reminded her of the character Cinderella from the movie with the same name. "You can say that again.

"So are those you costumes?" Muso asked standing in their doorway.

"Yes Muso" Kagura replied.

"Nee-San can I ask you a question?" Muso walked into the room.

"Sure what is it?" Kagura put her costume on her bed. Muso stood silent for a minute before asking his question.

Inu no Taishou came into the dinning room for lunch. He went over to his beautiful wife Izayoi and kissed her. "How was your morning my dear?"

"Eventful" Izayoi told her husband about her morning while the others came into the room.

"Here you go Izayoi-Sama." Jaken put Izayoi plate in front of her.

"Mama, can we find Sesshomaru-Onii-Sama a costume?" Rin asked her mother.

"Don't worry about that Rin." Inu no Taishou smiled. "I had one made. I had it put in Sesshomaru room last night while he was out."

"When did you decided this father?" Sesshomaru noticed the smirked on his father face.

"When we got you to take Rin out." Inu no Taishou grin got wider. "By the way InuYasha told me something about you meeting someone tonight."

"She is also taking her two youngest sibling and a few of their friends out. I thought that since Rin is on friendly terms with Kanna we should join them."

Inu no Taishou didn't buy it. "So Rin are you going to let me have all of your candy?" His wife smiled knowing him that he was joking.

"Not all of it. I want some candy too." Rin said.

"Of course, but your father and I have to check the candy first before you eat it." Izayoi told her daughter.

"I understand Mama" Rin began to eat lunch.

"Shut up you two." Muso sat down by Goshinki.

Juromaru and Kageromaru looked over at Muso. "Why should we?" Kageromaru asked.

"Because you two are loud. I bet they could hear you from down the road." Byakuya replied. He was on the computer researching something.

"Exactly I could hear you two upstairs." Kagura came into the room. "I was just coming down to tell you two to shut up."

"Fine" Juromaru looked at his twin. "Let's go Kageromaru." They left the room. Kagura also left to go back to her room.

Sesshomaru opened his closet to see the costume his father had told him he put in. He took out the costume to look at it more closely. There was a note pinned to it.

Remember that movie Rin loved called Cinderella. You're going to be the Prince. Love your father.

Sesshomaru resisted not to roll his eyes. He'd put on the costume. He went into the living room to see Rin with Asagi and Ai. All dressed like princesses. Each wearing a different color. Rin had yellow, Asagi had purple, and Ai had light blue. "Are you three ready?"

"Yes Sesshomaru Onii-Sama." Rin, Asagi, and Ai nodded. They followed Sesshomaru to the family van. Rin, Asagi, and Ai got in the backseat. Sesshomaru got into the driver seat. He started the car to drive towards Kagura's.

"Hakudoshi are you and your friends ready?" Kagura asked standing outside the boy's room.

"Yes" Hakudoshi answered.

"Just checking. "We're leaving in a minute." Kagura went back to her room where Kanna and her friend Shiori were. "Are you two ready?" She asked the two girls.

"Yes Nee-Chan." Kanna replied. The three of them went downstairs to meet Byakuya.

"Do you want me to get the boys down?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes" Kagura replied. Byakuya went upstairs and a minute later Hakudoshi and his two friends Dai and Roku came down stairs. Kagura led the five of them outside the house.

Sesshomaru pulled up in front of Kagura house. He got out of the driver seat. He open the van side door to let the five kids in along with the two kids that were already in the van. He turned his attention to Kagura. She look really beautiful. She also had her hair down. He had never seen her with her hair down. He open the passenger seat door to let her in. He then went to the driver side and got in.

Kagura sat in the passenger seat listening to the kids talking. Sesshomaru pulled over in the parking lot of a park. "Which direction are we going?"

"We'll go that way first." Sesshomaru pointed in one direction.

"Kagura is that you?" Kagome asked as she InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango waited for Kagome and Sango younger siblings. "You look pretty. Did you buy it?"

"No Jakotsu make it" Kagura said.

"Jakotsu is talented." Sango said admiring the costume.

"Well thank you." Jakotsu suddenly came up. He looked at Kagura from head to toe. "You know Kagura with your hair down it really gives you that sexy look."

"Very funny" Kagura said rolling her eyes.

"Jakotsu's right." Kagome said. "Looks like Souta, Kaede, and Kohaku-Kun are ready to move on."

"We'll see you guys later." Sango said. Her younger brother Kohaku joined them along with Kagome younger siblings Kaede and Souta.

After a while the kids got tired. They dropped off Shiori first. They then dropped off Dai and Roku. Sesshomaru stopped in front of Kagura's house. Kagura got out of the van. She opened the side door to let Kanna and Hakudoshi out. "Can't we eat some of out candy now?" Hakudoshi whined.

"You know dad. He wants to check the candy first." Kagura told him. He was not happy about it. He ran inside the house followed by Kanna who just walked in. Sesshomaru got out of the car as Kagura closed the door. He went to her side intended to walk her to the front door. "You don't have to walk me to the front door."

"I want to." Sesshomaru walked her to the door. Sesshomaru was about to lean in to kiss her when the door open to reveal Kagura father.

Naraku opened the door to find a boy around the same age a his daughter. He gave the look touch her and die look.

"Dad aren't you going to check the candy for Kanna and Hakudoshi?" Kagura looked at her father.

"Your mother is doing it." Naraku looked between the two. "Kagura I want you to get Kanna ready for bed."

"Right" Kagura said. "I'll see you later Sesshomaru." Kagura said to him. Sesshomaru nodded and went back to the van and drove away. Kagura walked into the house to find Kanna waiting. "Come on Kanna, lets get ready for bed."

Kanna nodded. "Mom still checking my candy."

"I'll bet that mom will be done checking the candy when you get done getting ready for bed." Kagura said. She and Kanna went upstairs to get Kanna ready for bed.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_

* * *

_**

Saturday a week later Kagura was in Kagome room talking to Kagome and Sango. Kagura had brought Hakudoshi to play a video game with Souta and Shippo. "What do you think of this" Kagome asked brining out an dress.

"It's pretty but don't you think it's a bit short?" Sango said looking at the dress.

"I know, but it's one of my favorite dresses." Kagome put dress on her bed. "So Kagura are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

"No I have to babysit tonight." Kagura replied

"Why?" Sango asked and then said. "Both Miroku and InuYasha said the college students are going to be there and Sesshomaru might come and you might get that kiss that should have happen two weeks ago."

"Exactly" Kagome said. "Sesshomaru might come and you can finally get your kiss."

"I have to babysit tonight because my dad told the people I'm babysitting for tonight that I would." Kagura said to her.

"When did your father told them that you'll be babysitting?" Sango asked.

"Yesterday" Kagura replied. "Apparently their babysitter backed out and needed one quick."

"So who are you babysitting for?" Kagome asked looking through her closet trying to find an outfit to wear for the bonfire.

"Doctor Shimizu and his wife." Kagura said. She hadn't met Doctor Shimizu since her mother only started to go to him with this pregnancy as their previous doctor had retired.

"I heard of Dr Shimizu, he inherit his dad's money when he died because he didn't become a doctor for the money and actually cares for his patients unlike the other rich doctors." Kagome said and then remembered something. "Hey isn't he your mom's doctor for her pregnancy." She asked.

Kagura just nodded. "Yes."

"Have you met him?" Kagome opened the top drawer of her desk. She pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"No I haven't" Kagura replied. She saw Kagome handed the piece of paper to Sango. She decided to get back onto the subject of the bonfire. "How are you two getting to the bonfire?"

"InuYasha's picking us up later. We're going to meet Miroku there." Sango answered. She looked at the piece of paper that Kagome had given her. "Kagome-Chan what is this for?"

"Miroku came over earlier and told me to give it to you." Kagome said. "I don't know what it says but knowing him it'll be something perverted."

Sango unfolded the piece of paper. She rolled her eyes and scoff in discussed. She show them what the note said.

My dearest Sango Please wear something sexy. Love Miroku

Kagura looked at the clock. "Look like I have to get home. I'll see you two Monday." She went into the next room. "Hakudoshi we have to go home."

"Fine" Hakudoshi said not happy he had to leave in middle of a video game. When they arrived home Kagura went upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed.

"Hey Kagura" Byakuya came into the room. "I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Kagura asked.

Byakuya sat on the bed next to her. "Dad told me to tell you that he's going to drive you there."

"Any reason?" Kagura asked wanting to know why her father wanted to drive her instead of letting her drive or letting Byakuya drive her.

"No idea" Byakuya admitted. "If he want to drive someone anywhere usually means he wants to give them a certain talk."

"This is going to be a fun ride." Kagura said sarcastically.

"Those kid will probably be asleep when you get there. What are you going to do?" Byakuya asked.

Kagura shrugged. "Maybe read" Kagura picked up a book next to her bed. "Can you hand me my bag over there?"

Byakuya gabbed her bag and put something in a small pocket without Kagura seeing. "Just read?"

"What else is there?" Kagura put the book in the bag. She looked at another book she might want to read.

"I don't know. Maybe watch TV or make phone calls." Byakuya suggesting while laughing.

"I'm not in the mood to watch TV. And I don't want to raise their phone bill my making calls." Kagura put the other book in the bag.

"Dinner" they heard their mother called from downstairs. The went downstairs to have dinner. Their father Naraku was already sitting down. Juromaru and Kageromaru were sitting down across from him. Kanna was helping their mom serve dinner. Muso and Hakudoshi walked into the room after Kagura and Byakuya. They seemed to be talking about something.

"Where Goshinki Nii-Chan?" Hakudoshi asked.

"I don't know." Kaguya sat down next to her husband. "Naraku do you know where Goshinki is?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for two hours." Naraku said.

After dinner Kagura went upstairs to get her bag. She went downstairs to put on her shoes and coat. She met her father in the car. She got into the car. Naraku drove out of the driveway and drove to the Shimizus. Halfway to Doctor Shimizu house Naraku finally said what he wanted to say for the past two weeks since he caught her daughter almost kissing a boy at the front door. "Kagura, I want you to go on birth control."

"WHAT?" Kagura shouted when she heard her father said she should go on birth control. She knew he was going to say something similar to this but not birth control. "Why?"

"Because I want you to be protected incase you…." Naraku didn't finish what he was saying when Kagura start shouting at her dad.

"INCASE I HAVE SEX." She stopped shouting to say. "Dad, I'm not having sex. Beside if I did there are condoms out there. And I think mom should go on the pill, or you should…" Kagura said before Naraku interrupted her.

"A condom isn't one hundred percent positive to prevent pregnancy. And I want you to be safe. And your mother said this is going to be the last one. When I have grandkids I don't want my kids younger than

them." Naraku said proudly.

Kagura look out the window and mutter. "The pill isn't one hundred percent positive to prevent pregnancy either." Kagura muttered to her self. She then spoke to where Naraku could here. "Besides I could have drove myself"

"I don't want you to drive this late and out this far. Maybe when you move out of the house but not now." They soon arrive at the house. When Kagura open the door and got out of the car Naraku said. "Be sure to call for a ride home, okay."

Kagura nodded to him "yeah" and closed the car door. She look up amazed at the house. It was huge and with lots of widows. She went up to the front door and ring the doorbell. A tall brown hair man answered. "Hello I'm Onigumo, Kagura." Kagura bow slightly. "My mother is Onigumo, Kaguya. And my father's Onigumo, Naraku."

"We've been expecting you. Come in." The man said as she went into the house. "I'm Shimizu, Hikaru. And my wife Hitomi" He nodded toward the woman coming down the stairs. "Dear this is Kaguya-San and Naraku daughter. Can you show her around while I get my keys" He asked his wife.

"Of course dear." Hitomi said to her husband and her attention went to Kagura after her husband left to get his keys. "I heard wonderful things about you from your parents" She motioned Kagura to follow her to show her the downstairs of the house. Kagura took off her shoes before she followed her. Hitomi showed Kagura the living room, dining room, the bathroom, and when they went into the kitchen. "Here is the kitchen" Hitomi said. She pointed to the fridge. "Here is a list of numbers you might need. Mine and my husband cell number. We have a maid that leaving soon. Her name is Kiyoko and she only come in the afternoon and leaves in the evening." Kagura explained and then remembered something. "Oh the fridge is full so if you get hungry you can eat all you want. I used babysit, the food was really good." They both laugh at that.

Hikari came into the room. "Are you done explaining. We are going to be late."

"Just almost. I have yet to tell them about our dear children." Hitomi said to her husband. She turned backed to Kagura. "Mai and Kenta are asleep in their room. It is upstairs on the right with their names on it. And they should sleep throughout the night. I had just recently put them to bed" Hitomi said. "Also on a side note. We may plan on catching a movie after dinner so we should be back late. Is that a problem?"

"No" Kagura replied. "Anything else?"

"Yes" Hitomi said as the three of them headed towards the door and Hitomi picked up a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper. "We have a security system that we leave on when neither Hikaru nor I are around." She handed Kagura the piece of paper. "This is the number of the security system to turn it on and off." Hitomi put on her shoes and coat. She turned to her husband who has already did the same. "That all."

"If my wife forgot to mention. The remote is on the table if you want to watch Television." Dr. Shimizu said "We'll see you later."

"Have fun" Kagura said. Both Hitomi and Hikaru smiled. Hikari then turn on the security system and closed the door as he left to go out with his wife.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

_

* * *

_

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_

* * *

_**

After the Shimizu's left Kagura went into the living room and put her bag on the couch and went upstairs and to take a peaked into Mai's and Kenta's bedroom to check on them even though their parents left not five minutes ago. She saw the two kids in their beds sleeping peacefully. Kagura closed their door quietly and went back downstairs into the living room and sat on the couch and open her bag and while trying to pick a book that interest her she saw something that she didn't remember putting in there. She grabbed it and was surprised to find a cell phone in her bag. While starring at the phone with confusion the phone started to ring. The phone id said.

**Incoming Call**

**Bya-Nii**

She let it ring for a minute before deciding to answer it. "Hello."

_"Surprise"_ said a loud voice Kagura recognized as her brother Byakuya.

"Bya-Nii?" Was all Kagura could say.

_"That's me"_ her brother said. After a moment of silence his voice came back on the line. _"I was just out with a couple of my friends a few days ago when one of my friends told me to get a cell phone because they could not reach me on the home phone as you know it hard to get to the phone in our house. So I figure I have enough money to buy one and went down to the store and pick one for me and I figure you need one too. So I got you one under my contract until the contract runs out in two years."_

"Why get me one? I don't deserve it." Kagura coming out of her shock.

_"Well I wanted to give my favorite sister something."_ Byakuya said. _"Besides you deserve one. Don't argue with me about it."_

"Thank you, I really mean it." Kagura said as soon as Byakuya was done to talking and then asked. "What about mom and dad? Do they know about it?"

_"Only mine since I'm paying for it with my own money, but they don't know about yours because they would want you to take it back. All you need to do is to pretend you don't have one around mom and dad and our brothers because they will want one. Kanna knows about it because I know she can keep a secret and you both share a room. I also talked to your friends yesterday and gave them your cell phone number and put theirs in your phone as well."_ Byakuya said.

"Wait a minute." Kagura said while she process what he said. "My friends knew about it and didn't tell me. And when I put some books in my bag earlier I didn't see the phone."

_"Well I put the phone in your bag when you weren't looking before you left with dad. And I told your friends they can call you about the phone tonight when I know you would be alone or away from dad. By the way was I right when I said that those kids were probably be asleep when you got there?"_ Byakuya asked noticing that it was too quiet on her end.

"Yes, they were asleep when I got here. This house is huge and to many windows for my taste." She said and both she and Byakuya both laugh at that. Only she was laughing quietly not wanting to wake up the kids.

"How much can I give you for paying for the phone?" Kagura asked not wanting her elder brother spending most of his money just to pay both his cell phone bill and hers.

_"Don't worry about it. I'm getting a new job that pays more if your worry about the money."_ Byakuya told her._ "I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows."_

"What is it?" Kagura asked.

_"I'm moving out soon"_ Byakuya revealed. _"I'm going to look for an apartment tomorrow. I want to move out before the new baby comes."_

Kagura smiled as she remember the conversation her family had a while ago about the baby's gender. "Do you think it's a boy?"

_"I don't know. But I just have to get out. Want to come with me to check out apartments?"_ Byakuya asked.

Kagura didn't have to think of an answer, she already knew it. "Yes. What time?"

Byakuya told her the time._ "I got to go. I'm going out tonight and away from the rest of the family. I might stop at the party. Oh and you can change the ring tone. Just buy one ring tone. Remember to set it to what you like. Bye."_

"Bye" She said and hung up. She was going to pay him back if he liked it or not. She spent the next twenty minutes trying to figure her phone out. She figure out how to buy a ring tone and set it. She looked outside and notice that it was getting dark. She looked at the clock that read 8:50 pm. She put her phone on the couch next to her and grabbed her book and started reading. She read for an hour and half when she went to see if the kids were fine. When she saw they were still sleeping peacefully she went back to the couch and back to her book. A few minutes later she heard the ring tone she set on her phone go off. She look at the caller id that said.

**Incoming Call**

**Jakotsu**

"Hello" she said as she answered it.

_"Hey Kagura I assume you brother told you about you new phone by the way you don't seem to be freaked out by answering it."_ Jakotsu voice said coming through the other end.

"Hey Jakotsu, yes he did earlier." Kagura said to him and then asked. "Are you at the bonfire tonight?

_"Yep, as a matter of fact Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku are next to me."_ He said and Kagura could her friends taking Jakotsu cell and saying hi and asking how babysitting was. When it sound like Jakotsu finally got his phone back he said. _"I saw Sesshomaru here with his friends."_

"Oh really" Kagura said and walked into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and open the freezer door and looked to see what she was in the mood for.

_"Yeah, talked to them earlier and I think Sesshomaru disappointed that you didn't come. I couldn't really tell for sure since he rarely show any emotion. I'm going to hang up I got some major flirting to do."_ He said.

Kagura laugh silently before saying. "Okay, just make sure he knows what he's getting into if you get a date." She hang up and put the phone in the pocket of her pants and grab a fudge bar. She went back into the couch and continue reading her book while eating the fudge bar. When she was done with it, she put a book mark in the book and went back to the kitchen and threw away the stick. She went back to the living room and looked outside to look at the stars that was bright this evening. For a minute she thought she saw someone outside. She looked out there for a few minutes and when she didn't see anyone she decided that she probably was seeing things. Kagura decided to closed all the curtains to the living room windows. Even though she convinced herself that no one was outside she didn't feel right with the windows uncovered. Even when she was little she could of sworn someone was watching her at night through the window. Ever since that time she always had her windows covered when she went to bed. Soon she heard someone coming into the room. She looked at the person she had not seen yet. "Hi" she said the middle age woman.

"I'm Kiyoko. You must be the babysitter am I right?" Kiyoko asked

"Yes, I am Onigumo, Kagura" Kagura said and then asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving." Kiyoko said. "I like to add I saw you check on the children. I like to see that in a babysitter. I have seen their previous sitters just sit and ignore the kids even though they are asleep."

"Okay." Kagura said confused.

"I have to get home. Goodbye." Kiyoko said leaving.

Kagura decided to check up on the kids again since it has been a while she did that. She went up to the room and open the door a little and looked in and saw things are the same she last saw them when she last check. She closed the door and went back downstairs and into the living room. She sat on the couch and picked up her book and wondered what going on at the bonfire right now. She then open the book to the book mark and continue reading.


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

_

* * *

_

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sesshomaru had just arrived at the bonfire he didn't even want to attend. However he had heard rumors that Kagura might come, so he decided to come to see if the rumors were true. He came with his friends Bankotsu and his girlfriend Kikyou, Hari, and Ruri.

"I can tell this bonfire is going to be awesome by the fact that it's night and we got Sesshomaru to come to a party." Bankotsu said as he put his arm around his girlfriend Kikyou.

"Hardy har har" Sesshomaru said dully looking around to see if the rumor that Kagura was going to be there.

"Looking for a certain someone, Sesshomaru?" Ruri asked as she, Hari and Kikyou began giggling. Sesshomaru just glared at them.

"I would never expect Sesshomaru to come to a party like this." Jakotsu came from behind. Along with him were Suikotsu and Renkotsu. "And who is this someone he's looking for?"

"He's looking for Kagura. We heard that she might come." Hari explained and then asked. "Is she here?"

"No, she's babysitting tonight." Jakotsu told them. He turned his attention to Bankotsu. "By the way I written a few new songs for the band. Can we move band practice up to noon? I know it's later than we planned but something came up last minute."

"That's cool " Bankotsu said to Jakotsu. He notice that three of their band mates were missing "Where's the other three?" He asked them.

"Well Kyokotsu has a headache. Ginkotsu is fixing the van and he didn't feel like coming tonight. I have no idea why Mukotsu isn't here." Suikotsu explained

"Oh I know. Mukotsu was embarrassed to come, so he at home tonight." Jakotsu said as he look around the party when he spots someone. "I see you guys later." He said as he left the group.

"Hey Renkotsu, Suikotsu can you two call the other and tell them of the time change." Bankotsu asked his two band mates.

"Of course. I can call Mukotsu." Renkotsu told Bankotsu as his cell phone rang. "Hello" he answered it. "Okay" he hung up the phone. "I'm going to meet my girlfriend. Later" With that he left while placing a call to Mukotsu about the time change.

"I'll call the other two. I have to meet someone too. Later." Suikotsu went in the other direction.

"What's this about a band Bankotsu?" Hari asked. "I didn't even know you had a band. What's it called?"

"Well it's new actually. I forgot to tell you guys that I'm in a band. It's called the Shichinintai (The Band Of Seven). Don't worry Hari we haven't performed yet. We're still writing songs and getting the music down first." Bankotsu said.

"You better not. I want to be there when you perform. I mean what else are friends for if not to be there when you have a friend in a band and not there to support them when they're on stage." Hari turned from Bankotsu looking at Ruri.

"Of course it wouldn't help to have free backstage passes." Ruri smiled winking at Bankotsu. "Kikyou did you know about this?" Ruri asked Kikyou who been almost silent as Sesshomaru.

Kikyou turned to face Ruri and answered. "Only a week. The only reason he remembered to tell me was that he broke our date a week ago."

"Really Kagome-Chan…" Sango was saying when she felt a familiar hand on her butt again. She turned around and slap Miroku. "Miroku you pervert. It's a wander why I do go out with you at all."

Miroku put his hand on his cheek from where Sango hand slapped him. "Come on Sango. Its my hand. I can't control it" He tried to defend himself.

"I'm not buying it." Sango glared angry at Miroku that made him get nervous.

Miroku hung his head. "I'm very sorry Sango. Will you forgive me?" he put his hand together in a pleading way.

"Do I always?" Sango said as she kissed him on the lips.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked as he gave Kagome her drink.

"You know the usual. Miroku being his usual self." Kagome said. She took a drink of her drink.

"Hey Higurashi, I haven't seen you in a while." A new voice said and Kagome turned to see who called her.

"Hi Hojo-Kun. I'm fine. How are you." Kagome said to Hojo who had a big crush on her when she they went to Junior high together.

"I'm fine I have a girlfriend consider I'm going to an all boy school now." Hojo and Kagome laughed. "You have to meet her. Is your boyfriend here with you?"

"Yes he is." Kagome said while point to InuYasha. "This is my boyfriend InuYasha. InuYasha this is Hojo-kun"

"Nice to meet." Hojo said.

"You too." InuYasha replied.

"Well I going to get my girlfriend. Say hi to Taijiya-San for me. I would but she seemed to be a little busy." Hojo said noticing that Sango giving Miroku an evil eye.

"I will." Kagome said as Hojo left. She notice three of her other friends came up. "Hi Ayumi-Chan, Eri, Yuka when did you three get here?"

"Hi Kagome. Just ten minutes ago. We would have been here sooner but we got busy in dressing up we forgot the time." Yuka said.

"Hey Ayumi, Eri, Yuka." Sango said to the three. She and Miroku rejoined Kagome and InuYasha.

"Hey Sango-Chan" Ayumi said. "You and Kagome-Chan should try out for the choir. You both have splendid voices."

"I have to think about. What about you Kagome-Chan." Sango asked her.

"I'll be there. When is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's this Wednesday. Be prepared. I'm going to get something to drink anyone of you want something." Ayumi asked them to which Sango and Miroku shook their head no.

"We'll go with you." Both Eri and Yuka said as they left.

"Well if it isn't InuYasha and the others." Jakotsu said as he joined them. "And not looking too bad InuYasha. I say you look hotter every day…"

"What do you want Jakotsu?" InuYasha interrupted him getting uncomfortable as to what Jakotsu was saying.

"Hi Jakotsu. What's new?" Kagome asked.

"I just came over to say hi. I'm about to call Kagura new cell phone." Jakotsu pulled out his cell phone. "Any of you called her yet?"

"No not yet." Sango told him. "We were going to later."

"I'm going to call now." Jakotsu looked at his cell and dialed the number. After a few rings Kagura picked up the phone saying hello. "Hey Kagura I assume your brother told you about your new phone by the way you don't seen to be freaked out by answering it." Jakotsu said and listen to her. Yep, as a matter a fact Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku are next to me." Kagome and Sango kept taking Jakotsu phone trying to talk to her. Finally Jakotsu got his phone back. "I saw Sesshomaru here with his friends." He paused while Kagura talked at the other end. "Yeah, talked to them earlier and I think Sesshomaru is disappointed that you didn't come. I couldn't really tell for sure since he rarely show any emotion. I'm going to hang up I got some major flirting to do." He said noticing a hot guy in the distance. He hung up the phone. "Well I'd love to stay and chat some more but something else has caught my attention."

"See you later" Kagome and Sango said to Jakotsu as he left.

"Hey Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Mutt." Kouga said as he and Ayame came up to them.

"Hi Kouga-Kun, Ayame-Chan. Are you two going out now?" Kagome asked as she notice Kouga was holding Ayame hand.

"Yes we are" Ayame said as she blushed.

Kikyou felt Bankotsu arms around her as he laid a kiss on her cheek. Something about being in his arms made her feel safe. She was lost in her thoughts until she notice a flash. "Huh?" She notice the camera in Ruri hand.

"That's so cute. I had to take a picture of it. This one goes in the scrapbook. "Ruri said as she put her camera back in her jacket pocket.

"I agree that was cute." Jakotsu came up to Bankotsu. "Hey Ruri can I have a copy?"

"Yeah, I'll print you out a copy later." Ruri said.

"Hey Byakuya" Jakotsu called out to him.

Byakuya heard his name being called by Jakotsu. He went over to him. "Hey Jakotsu what's up?"

"This and that. I'm surprised you're here…." Jakotsu was interrupted.

"Who's this Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked interrupting Jakotsu pointing at Byakuya.

Jakotsu walked next to Byakuya. "This is Onigumo Byakuya…"

"Onigumo?" Bankotsu interrupted again.

Jakotsu put his really annoyed face on before continuing as he was saying "Yes Onigumo, he's Kagura very protective older brother." He faced Byakuya while pointing to introduce the people with him. "This is Banryu Bankotsu, his girlfriend Higurashi Kikyou, Shirai Hari, and her cousin Shiina Ruri, and this is Takahashi Sesshomaru" He pointed to Sesshomaru with a grin on his face. "He's the one that loves Kagura."

Byakuya looked at Sesshomaru going into protective big brother mode. "Oh really?"

Before anyone could say anything one of Byakuya friends came up to the group. "Once of the guys got sick and I'm driving him home. Can you find another ride home?"

"Yeah sure I'll see you later." Byakuya waved his friend off.

"What happen to your car or did Kagura borrowed it to drive to where she supposed to babysit." Jakotsu asked puzzled.

"No, my car's out of gas. Goshinki-Nii took my car for the whole day and brought it home empty. And I won't get my paycheck until tomorrow. Besides my dad didn't want Kagura driving tonight." Byakuya explained.

"Come on Ruri" Hari pulled at her cousin arm. "I'm thinking that the elder brother and his younger sister boyfriend needs some time alone. Don't you agree?"

"Totally" Bankotsu grabbed Kikyou hand as they walked away. Jakotsu went off into the crowd. Hari and Ruri went off into the crowd in the other direction.

"So what do we do now?" Ruri asked not paying attention in front of her as she tripped and landed right on Kagome who fell on impact. "I'm sorry." Ruri apologized getting up off of Kagome. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay." Kagome said while InuYasha helped her up. InuYasha looked at her concerned. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Hey why are they putting out the fire?" Miroku asked. He and the others saw people putting out the fire. They saw a police officer get on a table telling everyone to go home because there was a storm coming.

"What this I watch the news before coming here tonight. They said it was a clear night." Jakotsu told them.

Ayame cell phones rings. "Hello" Ayame answers the phone. "Okay Grandfather. Bye." She hangs up the phone just as the wind starts to pick up.

Kouga looks at her. "What does your grandfather wants?"

"He wants me to go home, he says that he was watching the news when they told about the storm. "Ayame explained. "He doesn't want me to be out in the storm."

"Well then I shouldn't get on your grandfather bad side." Kouga and Ayame left without another word.

"I don't really want to go home at the moment." InuYasha whined.

"My uncle's at the bar tonight. We could go over to my place." Miroku suggested.

"Great idea Miroku." InuYasha then looked over to Kagome. "What do you say Kagome?"

"I don't know." Kagome looks hesitant. "What about the storm?"

"I agree with Kagome-Chan. We don't know how bad this storm is going to be. I mean they just told us to leave because of the storm." Sango said as the walked to InuYasha car.

"My place is closer than the rest of yours. Lets go to my place and watch the news to see how bad this storm going to be." Miroku got into the backseat of the car with Sango while InuYasha sat in the driver seat and Kagome in the passenger seat.

"Alright" Sango said.

InuYasha started the car and drives to Miroku place.

* * *

_**Kari Kimura: **I'll get the next chapter up soon. _


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

* * *

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

* * *

Byakuya stared at Sesshomaru wandering if this guy would be good enough to date his sister. Out of all of his siblings he was closest to it was Kagura. "Do you have a younger sister?" He ask hoping this guy understands.

"Yes I do." Sesshomaru answered honestly. "I know what you want to say. I wouldn't want just anyone to date my younger sister who could hurt her."

"Your right on that part. Like Jakotsu said I am very protective of my sister and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Byakuya explained. They talked for a while longer when Byakuya cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id. "Sorry I have to answer this."

Sesshomaru looked around and saw the fire being extinguish. He heard the announcement of the telling the people there to go home because of an unexpected storm coming in. He just remember that Byakuya didn't have a ride anymore.

"Okay Dad I'll try. Don't worry. Just stay with mom. Bye." Byakuya hung up and looked at Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry I need a to find a ride home so I can get my car."

"I thought you had no gas in your car Byakuya." Jakotsu suddenly came up to them.

"I don't but my dad wants me to go and check up on Kagura. He doesn't like the storm that's coming" Byakuya explained. "He said bad weather is coming in and doesn't want her to be alone with the kids."

"I'll drive you." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked him. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Just let him. I'll come along too." Jakotsu said. Byakuya and Jakotsu followed as Sesshomaru led them to his car. While in the car Byakuya gave Sesshomaru the address and the directions his father had given him to where Kagura was at.

Kagura suddenly looked up from her book when she heard wind blowing against the windows. It started raining soon after. She put her book down, got up from the couch and went to the window. She pulled back the curtain, she looked out the window looking at the downpour. She went back to the couch, she picked up the cell phone saw it was eleven twenty. She put the phone in her into the bag . She left the bag on the couch next to her book when she went to the stairs to head upstairs to check if the kids were still sleeping when she heard thunder and a kid screaming. She quickly went upstairs and into the kids room turning on the lights to see the two kids on one bed. "Are you two okay?" She went to the bed. She recognized the girl that played with Rin over at the Takahashi.

"Kagura-Chan" Mai recognized Kagura from the times she had seen her from Rin house. "Look Kenta your going to be fine. It's just thunder." Mai tried to reason with him. "And Kagura-Chan's here too. Remember mom telling use about our babysitter before we went to bed.

Kenta nodded and asked. "When are mommy and daddy going to me home?"

"They're going to be home late." Kagura sat on the bed and Kenta let go of Mai and latch onto Kagura as they heard another thunder. After ten more minutes of trying to calm down Kenta. "Do you two think you'll be able to get to sleep?"

"I can but Kenta is too scared to go back to sleep." Mai said going to her own bed.

"Would you like me to stay with you until you get to sleep?" Kagura asked. Kenta nodded. She started tucking him when the lights went out. Kenta screamed and latched onto Kagura again. "It's okay." She put her hands around him. "Is there a flashlight around here?"

"Yeah. We have one up here and the rest are in the kitchen." Mai rummaged through her nightstand drawer until she took out her mini flashlight and turned it on. "I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink?"

"Sure lets all go down." Kagura had Kenta by her side while Mai led them downstairs to the kitchens. Mai showed Kagura the drawer of flashlight and candles. Kagura grabbed a flashlight turning it she saw Mai grabbed a cup, filled it with water and drank it. "Are you thirsty?" Kagura asked Kenta.

Kenta shook his head while clutching Kagura arm.

"Alright, lets get you two back to bed." Kagura told them. They left the kitchen and went to the stairs and started to head upstairs.

"Stay were you are." A voice came from the behind them. Mai and Kenta screamed at the sight of the intruders.

"Who are you?" Kagura demanded as she turned pointing her light toward the intruders. Three men stood together. The first man with brown hair had a gun pointed at directly at Kagura, Mai, and Kenta. The man next to him had blue hair held a knife as well as the third man who had reddish brown wavy hair.

"The name's Kyora" Kyora used his free hand to stroke his reddish brown hair. "The one with the blue hair is Ryura, and the brown hair is Takemaru. It's not like your going to live long enough to tell anyway."

"That's right. You girl" Takemaru pointed his gun at Kagura." Get the brats into the dinning room."

"What do you want? And why would you tell someone your names if your going to kill them?" Kagura had her arms around Mai and Kenta.

"Just get into the dinning room." Ryura demanded. He took Kenta out of Kagura arms. He held his knife at Kenta throat. "Or else I kill this boy right now." Kagura and Mai led them into the dinning room. Ryura had Kenta by knife and the other two followed. Once in the dinning room the kids were told to sit. "You" Ryura pointed his knife at Kagura while Takemaru had his gun pointed at the kids who were sitting next to him. "Is there anymore flashlights? Are there candles too?"

"Yes" Kagura told them. " Would you like me to get them?" She asked rudely.

"Just get them and keep quiet." Kyora slapped her right across her face. He followed Kagura into the kitchen.

Kagura went to the drawer and started pulling out flashlights and candles. Kagura notice Kyora looking at himself in a spoon face the other direction. "Why are you doing this?" Kagura asked him. "I mean if you're going to kill me, why haven't you yet?"

"You sure asked a lot of questions." Kyora said putting the spoon back. "Is that all?" Kagura nodded. "Well lets go." He grabbed the remaining flashlights while Kagura got the candles.

Kagura followed him back into the dinning room. She placed the candles on the table. "I didn't see a lighter or matches."

"Not to worry about that." Takemaru took out his lighter and lit all the candles. "You two can do whatever you wanted to do with her."

"You don't need to tell us twice" Ryura grabbed Kagura from behind. As Ryura held a struggling Kagura, Kyora took his knife and cut her shirt until every shred was off. He then cut off her bar. He then tried to take off her jeans. Kagura kicked him in the balls. Kyora placed his hands over his ball groaning in pain. Ryura wrestle her to the floor pinning her arms behind her back. "DO YOU WANT US TO KILL THE KIDS RIGHT NOW YOU BITCH?"

Kagura did not answer him. She could hear Mai and Kenta crying and Takemaru telling them to shut up.

"Are you alright Kyora?" Ryura asked.

"Yes" Kyora grunted. "Lets just teach this bitch a lesson."

Ryura flipped Kagura onto her back. "Do you want to do it first or shall I?"

"You do it. My fucking balls are still sore." Kyora grunted taking Kagura arms pinning them down above her head while Ryura had her legs pinned by his own legs.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagura asked still struggling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Ryura yelled at her as he moved his hands to the zipper of her jeans.

The raining finally lighten up when they finally got to the house. Jakotsu notice that all the lights were out. "Looks like the power's out."

"I have a flashlight in here." Sesshomaru told them as he turned off the car. He reach down between the seats. He pulled out the flashlight he uses for emergencies. He turned it one and the three got out of the car and went up to the front door.

They got to the door and noticed it was opened. "Something isn't right. My sister wouldn't leave the door open." Byakuya said.

The three went inside and no sooner had he gotten inside they heard a male voice. They ran toward the direction of the noise of someone struggling and kids crying. They opened the door in which they heard noise coming out from. They saw a man holding a gun to the two kids and one man hold down Kagura arms while the other on top of her pulling her jeans down. No one hesitated as they ran into the room. Jakotsu ran and grabbed the man with the gun, knocking the gun out of his hand. Byakuya and Sesshomaru ran to the other two. Byakuya got to the one holding down his sister arms and Sesshomaru attack the one that was on top of her.

Kagura sat up to see her brother, Sesshomaru, and Jakotsu fighting the intruders. She didn't have time to think when she pulled up her jeans back up and ran to Mai and Kenta and took their arms taking them to the nearest door. She pulled opened the door pushing the kids inside. "Stay here." She told the kids. She went back into the dinning room.

"Kagura what is that room you just came out of?" Sesshomaru asked holding down Ryura.

"The bathroom." Kagura answered.

"Does it have more than one door leading in or out?" Sesshomaru saw Kagura look into the bathroom and shook her head no. "I have an idea. Get the kids out and we'll trapped these three in there."

"Good idea" Byakuya was panting heavily trying to keep Kyora down.

Kagura went back into the bathroom where Kenta let go of his sister arms and latch onto Kagura. Kagura led them out of the bathroom. Once out of the bathroom Jakotsu had pushed Takemaru in the bathroom followed by Sesshomaru with Ryura and Byakuya with Kyora. Jakotsu closed the door locking it with the key that was in the door. While Byakuya and Sesshomaru blew out the candles and pushed the dinning room table in front of the door Jakotsu had just locked. While Sesshomaru and Byakuya caught their breath from pushing a heavy table, Kagura got a good look at them.

"You alright?" Jakotsu asked. He had a cut on his cheek and a bloody lip. Sesshomaru and Byakuya looked better than Jakotsu only with scratches.

"Yeah" Kagura said.

"I calling the police right now." Jakotsu dialed his cell phone.

Sesshomaru looked at the shreds of Kagura shirt and bra on the floor. He walked over to Kagura. "There's a sweater in my car. I'll get it for you." He told her. Sesshomaru left the kitchen. Kagura had cross her arms over her breast to keep them somewhat covered.

"I'm scared" Mai looked at the bathroom door and back at Kagura. Mai was standing next to Kagura with Kenta next to her holding her arm.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you anymore." Byakuya said standing next to Kagura. He kept looking in the other direction to prevent himself from seeing his sister half naked. He was looking at the door when he was Sesshomaru running.

Sesshomaru grabbed to sweater from the back seat of his car when he saw a black cloud in the sky. He closed the car door walking towards the house. Halfway to the house he saw the cloud turn into a funnel and felt the wind pick up. He ran into the house and into the dinning room. "We have to get to better shelter now." No sooner had he said that they heard a crashed into the living room.

Jakotsu who was sitting on the table with his phone against his ear. He turned his phone off when he heard the line go dead just before Sesshomaru came into the room. They all heard a crash he jumped off the table. "What the hell happened?" Sesshomaru told him about the forming tornado he saw.

Byakuya left the room for a few minutes. When he came back he said "The crash we heard was a tree crashing into the living room." They just stood there silent for a few minutes. "I'm going to check to see if the tornado still out there." Byakuya left the room again.

"Here" Sesshomaru handed the sweater to Kagura. She said thanks and put the sweater on. Glad to have something on.

Byakuya came back into the room minutes later. He seemed somewhat relieved now that his sister wasn't half naked anymore and also somewhat relieved that he didn't see anything. "I don't see it. I did see some destroyed stuff. Jakotsu anything on the police?"

Jakotsu looked at his phone. "They said they'd be here as soon as they can. The phone got cut off before we heard the crash." He looked at his phone. "Damn no signal."

The police came twenty minutes later. Kagura told them what happen the best she could at what happened. The police removed the table from it place in front of the door, unlocking it with the key Jakotsu gave them and arrested Takemaru, Kyora, and Ryura.

"Mom" Mai called as she saw her mother. Hitomi saw her daughter and son next the Kagura, she ran towards them along with her husband. She hugged both of her children and asked them if they are alright while her husband talked to the police that was right next to them. After Hikaru talked to the police, he talked to his wife.

Hitomi looked at Kagura after talking to her husband. "Thank you for taking care of my children."

"I didn't…" Kagura tried to say, but Hikaru interrupted.

"Those intruders had weapons. I don't blame you. ." Hikaru said.

Hitomi gave a small smile. "Mai said about you helping calm Kenta during the storm. I thank you for being there for them." She was holding Kenta who just fell asleep.

"Do you need a ride home?" Hikaru asked.

"No my brother will take me home." Kagura motioned to Byakuya.

Hikaru took out his wallet. "Here let me pay you." He handed her the money.

"This is way to much." Kagura said.

"Not after what happened tonight." Hikaru said. "Please take care of yourself."

"I talked to dad." Byakuya stood next to Kagura. "I told him everything. I managed to convinced him that I'll take care of everything and get you home." He turned to Sesshomaru. "How's the car?"

"Just a little dirty with a few scratches. That's all." Sesshomaru said. They walked to his car. Jakotsu was already in the back seat. Byakuya also got in the back seat leaving Kagura to sit in the passenger seat while Sesshomaru got into the driver seat.

* * *

_**Kari Kimura:** I had intended to post this chapter sooner. However I have no excuse. I could say I've been busy, that's kind of true. But I'm not. It part of my laziness. Also I share my laptop with my sister now._


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Kari Kimura:** I do not own InuYasha or it's characters._

* * *

**_Nankurunaisa_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

* * *

"Leave your sister alone." Kaguya stared at her twin sons. "If she doesn't want to talk about it, she's not going to talk about it."

"But mom" Juromaru stop saying after he received a glare from Kaguya.

"Morning mom." Muso came into the room. "Can I go over to my friend house later today?"

"Of course you can. But I want you to come home before dinner." Kaguya said.

It been a few days since the incident. The tornado did a quite amount of damage around the area. The school had some damage and they closed it down for a week until repairs are done. Some homes also have been completely destroyed. Some homes got off with light damage and some had gotten heavy damage but were still standing. Kagura only had to go on what has been said on the news since she hadn't left the house or talked to anyone besides her family since Sesshomaru dropped her and her brother off. Her house hadn't been touch. Her father joked that it was because the tornado knew he lived there. She heard someone knocking on the bedroom door. She went to the door and opened it to reveal Jakotsu.

"How have you been?" Jakotsu asked coming into the room.

"I'm doing okay" Kagura closed the door after Jakotsu came in the room. "How have you been?"

Jakotsu sat on the bed. "Just okay." Kagura sat down next to him on her bed. "I talked to Miroku yesterday. He just said he went to his place with InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango. Apparently they stay long enough to watch the new and left to go to take Kagome and Sango home. From what I hear they dropped off Kagome first and her mother would let the three go anywhere until the storm had past. By the time he went back home, he find his place destroyed."

"Do you know where he is staying for now?" Kagura asked, she knew Miroku lived with his uncle.

"From what I heard he's staying with InuYasha while his uncle is staying at a motel." Jakotsu said. They heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in" Kagura called.

"Hey" Byakuya opened the door and walked in. "Hi Jakotsu."

"What's up?" Jakotsu asked.

"Oh this and that." Byakuya turned to Kagura. "Dad heard a boy voice coming from your room and I told him it would probably be Jakotsu, but he didn't believe me."

"He still wanted you to check up upon me?" Kagura asked.

"Sounds about right." Byakuya said. "I want to say something. That Sesshomaru guy you like. I approve of him." He left the room closing the door.

"Now talking about Sesshomaru, even your brother likes him and he's very protective of you." Jakotsu said.

If Kagura blushed easily, she would be blushing right now.

They were interrupted when Kanna came into the room. "Hello Jakotsu-San how are you?"

"I'm doing good Kanna." Jakotsu replied to Kanna. "How are you doing today?"

"Very good" Kanna went over to Kagura. "Nee-Chan, Juromaru-Nii and Kageromaru-Nii are still wanting to know what happen during the tornado. Mama's trying to prevent them from asking you. But you know them."

"They'll ask anyway." Kagura said. Kanna nodded. Kanna left the room after getting what she needed.

Jakotsu suddenly broke into a huge grin. "I am definitely going to design your wedding dress when you marry Sesshomaru."

"When did this conversation ever get to marriage?" Kagura asked.

Still grinning Jakotsu didn't answer her. Instead he ask. "Have you talked to Sesshomaru yet?"

Kagura shook her head. "I going over to his house to return his sweater later." Kagura had washed it yesterday. "Have you had any band practice lately?" Kagura ask changing the subject.

"Not yet. Suikotsu place was damage and he had to help his family clean up the place. So Bankotsu and I decided to postpone practice until later today." Jakotsu said.

Later at noon Kagura and Jakotsu parted way. Kagura holding the sweater walked to the Takahashi's place. Now she saw that people were still cleaning up the damage. She reached her destination. She walked up to the door when Izayoi open it. "Kagura what brings you here today?" Izayoi smile at the teenage girl.

Kagura held up the sweater. "I just wanted to give this back to Sesshomaru."

"Go ahead. He's in his room. I'll take you to his room" Izayoi let Kagura in. She knew what had happened as to why Kagura had her son sweater. She led Kagura to Sesshomaru room. She knocked on the closed door. "Sesshomaru, Kagura is here for you."

Sesshomaru open his door. He saw Kagura standing next to Izayoi, his step mother. Izayoi left saying she needed to check up on a few things. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagura was holding his sweater. He motion for her to come in.

Kagura went into the room. She held out his sweater to him. "Thanks for lending this to me."

Sesshomaru took the sweater. He threw on to the desk. Every time he looked at her he's still surprise he has been able to control himself. He wanted to kiss those cherry red lips. He wanted her to be his. He walked up close in front of her. He did something he never thought he would do in a hundred years. He bent low and kissed Kagura full on the lips. He knew the kiss took Kagura by surprise. What surprised him that Kagura got over it fast and was kissing him back.

Rin saw her brother door open. She went to the door to ask him to play with her only to discover her brother and Kagura kissing. Suddenly InuYasha came up behind her. "Seriously?"

Kagura and Sesshomaru broke apart when they heard InuYasha. They both look at the door to find both Rin and InuYasha. "Is there anything you need InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No really. I saw Rin standing in front of your bedroom door and decided to see what was so interesting." InuYasha said when Miroku walked up next to him.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked seeing Kagura with Sesshomaru in the bedroom.

"Sesshomaru-Onii-Sama and Kagura-Sama are kissing." Rin blurted out without thinking.

Miroku just smirked. "Does that mean they're going out now? It's about damn time too."

"What did I say about swearing in front of Rin." Izayoi came up from behind. Miroku smirk fell and looked scared.

"I'm sorry." Miroku bowed to Izayoi. "Please forgive me."

"Let's go Miroku." InuYasha walked away to head to his own room. Miroku followed him.

"Rin" Izayoi called her daughter. "Let's give your brother some privacy." She held out her hand toward her daughter.

"Okay mama." Rin held her mother hand as they left.

"Now where were we?" Kagura smiled. Sesshomaru shut his door to prevent anymore interruption. He walked back towards her. When he was in front of her, he brushed his lips against hers.

Kagura got home around dinner time. She found her father in the hall looking at her. "Where the hell have you've been?" He asked.

Juromaru heard his father from the living room. He went into the hallway. "She was making out with her boyfriend." He said smirking.

Naraku did not look pleased. "That's it. I'm going to have your mother take you to get birth control." He left to enter the kitchen to find his wife.

"How would you know what I was doing?" Kagura asked her younger brother.

Juromaru as soon joined by Kageromaru. "It's the biggest rumor going around on the internet." He paused. "So you don't deny that you were making out with a boy. Not just any boy but that Takahashi, Sesshomaru."

"That's enough from the both of you." Byakuya came from downstairs. "What Kagura does it's not any of your business." Both Juromaru and Kageromaru went back into the living room not pleased. Byakuya smiled at Kagura. "Jakotsu call an hour ago. He told me he heard from Sesshomaru younger brother friend, someone name Miroku. Anyway I'm surprised dad's has not locked you in your room. So did he go out of his mind saying he's he locking you in your room forever."

"Nah. He just wants me to go on birth control." Kagura summed up their father reaction as they went upstairs.

"He knows he can't prevent you from having sex." Byakuya said as they enter Kagura empty room. "So he's going to try to prevent you from getting pregnant."

"I know, he's acting like I'm got to jump in bed with Sesshomaru every time I see him." Kagura said. She smelled something delicious coming from downstairs. "Dinner smells good." She commented.

Byakuya sniff the air. "Your right."

Kanna came into the room. "Mama said dinner is ready." She left the room again. Kagura and Byakuya went downstairs to eat dinner.

When dinner was done. Kanna and Hakudoshi went upstairs to get ready for bed. Muso was talking to Goshinki. Byakuya who secretly looking around for good apartments earlier today that hadn't been damage by the tornado. He didn't get the chance to go apartment hunting when he planned to with Kagura. While out today he chose two that he like and that were cheap. He found Kagura by the computer. "Kagura I need your help. I saw two apartments I liked today and I need you to look at it and help me choose." He whisper to her to no one else could hear.

"I love to help." Kagura whisper back. "If I had know you where going to go today I would have help you."

"I figure I get a head start." Byakuya said. "Besides I want to hang out with you tomorrow anyway."

"What are you two talking about?" Juromaru said coming up from behind with his twin.

Byakuya looked annoyed. "It doesn't concern you." He saw his dad come into the living room. Juromaru and Kageromaru not wanting deal with their father tonight decided to go to their room. "Lets leave after breakfast." Byakuya whisper in Kagura ear. Kagura nodded in agreement. Byakuya moved to give her some privacy. Kagura look in her chat. Looks like the twins were right about it being on the internet. She'll have to talk to Miroku the next time she sees him.

Naraku came into the living room. He sat down on the couch grabbing the remote. He turned on the TV. He turn the channel to the news.

"…still confused about the tornado that happened a few days ago." Said the news person. "I'm also confused. This is the first time I ever heard of tornados forming this time of year. Next is the news of the arrest off…" Naraku change the channel. He wasn't in the mood to hear the names of the criminals that they reported for the last few days.


End file.
